Black Panther (film)
''Black Panther ''is a film in development at Marvel Studios. It will be part of Phase 3. Plot Black Panther's leadership has been threatened by two foes who come together, Black Panther gets the help of the C.I.A. and the Dora Milaje to try and defeat the enemy. Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Michael B. Jordan as Erik Killmonger *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Winston Duke as M'Baku/Man-Ape Production In May 2016, it was reported that Lupita Nyong'o is in early talks to star in the film as T'Challa's love interest.Lupita Nyong'o in Talks to Star in 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) Also in May, Michael B. Jordan joined the cast in an undisclosed role, with mention that he may portray the villian of the film.Michael B. Jordan Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) In June 2016, Michael B. Jordan confirmed that he will appear in the film alongside Lupita Nyong'o.Rambling Reporter Gets Random With … Michael B. Jordan In September 2016, Winston Duke was cast as M'Baku/Man-Ape.'Black Panther’ Taps ‘Person of Interest’ Actor Winston Duke to Play M’Baku (EXCLUSIVE) Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Erik Killmonger is introduced. *Nakia is introduced. *Okoye is introduced. *Black Panther returns. He first appears in Captain America: Civil War. *Vibranium appears. *The Dora Milaje appear. *The C.I.A. appears.Black Panther Co-Star Reveals First Plot Synposis Trivia *Mark Bailey was hired to pen a script for the film *Kevin Feige said that Black Panther is happening. He has cited the film as one of those he is asked the most about.IGN on YouTube: Marvel Head Says Fans Want Black Panther and Captain Marvel *On several occasions, Stan Lee has stated that a Black Panther film was on Marvel's radar and admitted that the film was in development. *Boseman signed a 5-picture deal to portray Black Panther.BLACK PANTHER: How Many Movies Has Chadwick Boseman Signed On For With Marvel? *Actor Wesley Snipes was once attached to play the lead in Black Panther during the 1990s when it was in development at Columbia Pictures. *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Anthony Mackie and Djimon Hounsou who voiced the character in the animated series Black Panther (2010) were considered for the role. Agbaje was cast as Algrim/Kurse in Thor: The Dark World, Mackie was cast as Sam Wilson in Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''and Hounsou was cast as Korath in ''Guardians of the Galaxy. *Director John Singleton was at one point attached to direct a film version of the character, envisioning Chiwetel Ejiofor for the lead. *British Actor John Boyega was considered for the role of Black Panther. *Ava DuVernay was approached to direct and actually met with Marvel Studio's head Kevin Feige and star Chadwick Boseman, but their visions on the movie didn't come together. *Ryan Coogler signed on direct Black Panther in early December 2015. *This is the third collaboration between Ryan Coogler and Michael B. Jordan after Fruitvale Station and Creed. *The fighting in this film will be based on the African-born martial art of capoeira. *Raw Leiba was considering for the role of Erik Killmonger. *Lupita Nyong'o confirmed at Comic Con the movie will have two villains, C.I.A., and Dora Milage. The villains that were announced would be Killmonger and the other villain was not announced closely confirmed would be Klaw. Despite the other villain was not announced due to kept for a surprise. *At one point, F. Gary Gray was in talks to direct. *Lupita Nyong'o is the fifth cast member from the Star Wars franchise to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Andy Serkis portrays Ulysses Klaue, Benicio del Toro portrays Taneleer Tivan, Natalie Portman portrayed Jane Foster in Thor and Thor: The Dark World, ''and Samuel L. Jackson portrays Nick Fury. *Danai Gurira is the third cast member from The Walking Dead television series to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Michael Rooker portays Yondu Udonta, and Jon Bernthal portrays Frank Castle/The Punisher. *The name "Wakanda" comes from the Wakamba tribe of Kenya (now renamed Kamba). *This film will come out before ''Avengers: Infinity War. *Michael B. Jordan initially auditioned for the role of Sam Wilson/The Falcon back in 2013 before being cast in this film. Gallery Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Black Panther MCU Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Black_Panther_concept_art_2.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther by Mike Thompson Black_Panther_Logo.jpg BLACK PANTHER-01.jpg Videos Interview BLACK PANTHER Comic Con 2016 - Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Michael B. Jordan, Danai Gurira BLACK PANTHER Comic Con Interviews Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Michael B Jordan, Danai Gurira External links To be added References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Upcoming Films Category:Development